msarmouryfandomcom-20200213-history
HMX-000/C Vengeful
Technology and Combat Characteristics The HMX-000/C Vengeful is a modified version of the HMX-000 Nocture created by the Earth Federation. As a result the majority of it's performance and design was left largely unaltered. The only changes made were on the request of its intended pilot, Jace Jackson. The first modification was the inclusion of additional verniers on various parts of the body for increased mobility and to assist the suit when flying in gravity. Additional thrusters were placed on the binders for increased thrust, allowing the suit to move faster. To compensate for increased heat caused by the thrusters, the edges of the binders were modified with a heatsink for quick cooling during battle. The second modification was the removal of the Mega Particle-Deflecting Shield in favor of an I-Field. An I-Field Generator was installed in each binder as well as the back of the suit, allowing a near 360 degree defensive coverage depending on the position of the binders. Two additional sub generators were installed into the binders, each dedicated to the I-Field Generators. A major weakness in the Vengeful's defense was the lack of protection from physical weaponry. While the binders were strong, relying too much on them risked sacrificing a large portion of the mobile suit's mobility and funnel capacity. To eliminate this weakness the suit was fitted with a Trans Phase Armor Generator, giving it protection from non-beam weaponry. Unlike the I-Fields, this was powered entirely by the mobile suit. The third modification is the addition of six funnels on each binder. This was done to prevent the Vengeful from losing all it's funnels to a concentrated attack on the funnel pod on the back. The fourth and final modification was the installation of Psychoframe in the cockpit. This inclusion allowed greater control over the funnels and the mobile suit itself. This specific psychoframe was fine-tuned to reduce the sensitivity when using the funnels. Armaments *'60mm Vulcan Guns' :A pair of standard issue 60mm vulcan guns located on the head for missile interception. *'Beam Vulcan Gun' :A beam version of the 60mm Vulcan Guns. This weapon functions much like the normal 60mm vulcan gun; the main difference is that the beam vulcan gun fires beam shots instead of solid rounds, thus its shots can penetrate through most armor that have not been properly coated with anti-beam coating. These weapons are mounted close to the unit's shoulders. *'Beam Saber/Beam Gun' :Stored in the Vengeful's forearms is a set of dual purpose beam beam saber/beam gun. When used as a beam saber the weapons are hand-carried, using a quick snap mechanism to allow instant access. When used as a beam gun the weapons remain mounted in the forearms. These beam sabers were based off of those of the Qubeley MK II. *'Beam Rifle' :The primary long-range weapon of the Vengeful, it can be used to shoot down missiles or weak mobile suits. Unlike conventional beam rifles, the beam rifle is powered directly by the mobile suit's power plant rather than traditional E-caps, making it a versatile and powerful weapon. The rifle can also be armed with either a grenade launcher or rocket bazooka. :*'Grenade Launcher' ::A multi purpose grenade launcher designed to combine with the beam rifle. The grenade launcher carries three types of ammo, explosive, smoke, and anti-beam. The anti-beam grenades deploy a short term anti-beam field over a limited area. Because the Vengeful does not require an anti-beam field due to the I-Field, these are used primarily to cover allied forces. The grenade launcher carries three of each type of grenade. :*'Rocket Bazooka' ::A hyper bazooka modified to combine with the beam rifle. The bazooka has a maximum of 5 shots before reload, as a result it is typically used against larger targets. *'Mega Particle Cannon' :The Vengeful is armed with six mega particle cannons. Four are mounted on the chest, giving the mobile suit great firepower in its forward arc. They can be fired together to create a single and very powerful linked beam, or to fire a scattering beam in a manner similar to a shotgun. Two more of these cannons are mounted on each binder, allowing the Vengeful to fight off enemies from virtually any direction. *'Beam Machineguns' :Two small beam machineguns were placed on the wrists for use in intercepting missiles and enemy mobile suits. *'Beam Gatling Guns' :To further increase its firepower, the Vengeful can equip two beam gatling guns onto the arms. Each beam gatling gun had two fire-linked barrels for faster firing rate. The Vengeful cannot use its beam machineguns while the beam gatling guns are equipped. *'Missile Pod' :On the back between both binders was a small missile pod carrying twenty-six small missiles. The pod had a small slot for each missile, allowing them to be fired all at once or one at a time depending on the pilot's choice. Once depleted the pod can be fired to be used as a rocket or detached and detonated by the pilot as a surprise tactic. *'Funnels' :The Vengeful is armed with a grand total of thirty funnels for all-range attacks. Each funnel possesses a powerful beam gun that is capable of melting an enemy mobile suit's armor. Six funnels are stored in each binder and the rest are located on the back in a special pod between the binders. Each funnel is remotely controlled primarily through use of the psychoframe-equipped cockpit. These funnels are used primarily to allow the mobile suit to engage large numbers of enemies at the same time, or to allow it to overwhelm a powerful foe. Weapons Damage 60mm Vulcan Guns: 400 (10 rounds, 40 per round) Beam Vulcan Guns: 600 (10 rounds, 60 per round) Beam Saber/Beam Gun: 1,600 Beam Rifle: 2,400 Explosive Grenades: 400 Rocket Bazooka: 800 Scattering Mega Particle Gun: 2,400 (5 beams when scattering, 480 each) Beam Machineguns: 600 (10 rounds, 60 per round) Missiles: 800 Funnels: 1,200 Firing Rates and Changes *Vulcans: 10 per fire, each round does 40 damage *Beam Vulcans and Machineguns: 10 rounds per fire, each round does 60 damage *Beam Saber/Beam Gun: One shot each per turn, can instantly switch between modes. *Grenades: Two maximum can be fired per turn *Rocket Bazooka: Two rounds per turn *Scattering Mega Particle Guns: Can fire either five separate beams or one larger beam. Can be fired once per turn each, has a recharge rate of three turns. *Missiles: No set firing rate, ends on depletion *Funnels: Fires once per turn, Funnels must return for recharge every four turns. Defenses *I-Field Generators: 2,000 against Ranged Beams *Trans Phase Armor: 2,500 against Physical Projectiles